deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyramid Head
Pyramid Head is a Character from the horror video game, Silent Hill 2. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Guts vs. Pyramid Head *Pyramid Head vs. The Keeper *Krul vs Pyramid Head *'Nemesis vs. Pyramid Head' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Hood Sickle (Skylanders) *Jack Baker (Resident Evil) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) *Nightmare (Soulcalibur) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) *Slenderman *The Sadist (The Evil Within) History Pyramid Head was once the executioner in the old cult of Silent Hill. James Sunderland's subconscious used the image of him to punish him for what he had done. He was seen throughout Silent Hill, stalking James tenaciously. He later started to torment as well in the hospital. In a narrow corridor, James and Maria were being chased by Pyramid Head, and attempt to make it to the elevator. James makes it to the elevator, but Maria doesn't. As James tried to open the door, Maria was impaled by Pyramid Head, and screamed in agony as the elevator door closed. Pyramid Head appeared in the Labyrinth of the Toluca prison, chasing James with the Great Spear. At one point in the prison, James ran into Maria on the other side of a prison cell. By the time he went around the building and found the door that led to her, Pyramid Head had already killed her and left her corpse on the cell's bed. Pyramid Head made his final appearance just before the final battle, where two Pyramid Heads (a 'red' one, for new blood, and a 'brown' one, for old blood) took part in the encounter. They killed Maria a third time, and then attacked James. After relentlessly pursuing James around the room for a while, both Pyramid Heads eventually commited suicide by impaling themselves on their spears when James finally realized Pyramid Head's purpose and started to seek vengeance as opposed to punishment. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 7' *Weight: 520lbs *Age: Unknown *Alias: Red Pyramid Thing, Red Pyramid, Triangle Head, The Boogeyman, The Bogeyman, Holy Apostle, Shadowed One, Sankaku Atama *Grim Reaper of Silent Hill *Serves as a symbol of James Sunderland's repressed guilt and anger over murdering his wife Powers and Abilities *Supernatural strength *Seemingly limitless stamina *Quick reflexes *Durability *Enhanced senses *Appears differently to all who perceive him *Possible immortality **He only died when James accepted his sins and grew past his need for punishment *Echolocation **Tapping on the helmet allows him to see through the eyes of others, even through physical barriers *Skilled swordsman Weapons *Great Knife **The weapon Pyramid Head is most commonly seen using **Essentially a gargantuan chef's knife **Most powerful melee weapon in the Silent Hill franchise **Weight: 330lbs **Is often seen being dragged across the ground by its wielder, making severe screeching noises **The sheer weight of the weapon is enough to cause terminal damage to his victims, with even Pyramid Head himself swinging this weapon fairly slowly **An overhead swing from Pyramid Head can kill James in one hit, even on the Beginner difficulty **One strike from the Great Knife deals a colossal amount of damage to enemies, killing most in a single hit ***In fact, it is so powerful that even Pyramid Head can be momentarily stunned when hit with an overhead swing **May have phallic symbolism, mainly in Silent Hill 2 and the film ***In Silent Hill 2, Pyramid Head stops using the Great Knife once Maria is killed ***In the film, the Creepers have been confirmed to symbolize sperm, so the knife thrusting in and out of the room would allude to this *Great Spear **An eight foot long rusty spike of pure iron **Pyramid Head can throw this with his accuracy or use it as a thrusting weapon **Pyramid Head is first seen using the Great Spear in Brookhaven Hospital when he kills Maria **He also uses it in the labyrinth, then again in Lakeview Hotel with the second Pyramid Head, serving as the penultimate boss **After being defeated, the Pyramid Heads commit suicide together, impaling their heads on their spears **Available as a DLC weapon for Silent Hill: Book of Memories **May also have phallic symbolism, considering the sexual nature of the Silent Hill series Feats *Able to wield a three hundred pound giant blade one handed *Strong enough to rip the skin off of ahuman being with a single grab and tug *A single slash of the Great Knife, which is almost as tall as Pyramid Head and so heavy that he must drag it around, can destroy a fence *Much stronger than James, who can kill other monsters in Silent Hill with a stomp *Can cut through thick metal doors *Matched the Missionary in combat before cutting off her arm and decapitating her *Can easily overpower James and kill him with a single, heavy strike from the Great Knife *Traded blows with the Missionary *Can tank many gunshots, including point-blank blasts from shotguns, without even being slowed down *When armed with the Great Spear, it can chase down James and Maria *Blocked and countered an attack from the Missionary after her sudden appearance, mid-swing, and proceeded to fight with her on even grounds *Easily kills and rapes the lesser monsters/survivors of Silent Hill *Killed Maria three times *Stalked James throughout Silent Hill 2 *Defeated the Missionary in combat Weaknesses *The Great Knife's weight makes it an unwieldy weapon that slows Pyramid Head down, though this is not the case in Book of Memories *If the person whose emotions he is connected to accepts their crimes and overcomes their desire to be punished, Pyramid Head will eventually kill himself *Slow moving, never goes faster than a zombie shamble *Doesn't show much in the way of higher thinking *Mostly deals in close ranged attacks Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Konami Characters Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fear Users Category:Silent Hill Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Movie Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Spear Wielders Category:Bosses Category:Murderers Category:Final Boss